Un cuento de Navidad
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Un cuneto de navidad Yaoi con una pareja sumamente rara Draco es uno de los protagonisatas, el otro no lo esperarias


Con aprecio para Val-Arkaham en esta navidad.¡¡¡Feliz navidad!!!

Titulo: Un cuento de navidad

Pareja: Draco /Nevill

Tipo: pg-13

Genero: Romance

Resumen: Jajaja esta es una posible navidad de Draco Malfoy vamos miradlo con espíritu navideño y ser poco estrictas con el realismo jajaja

La noche era silenciosa y oscura. No había nada alrededor.

Todo era un sin fin de aterradora incertidumbre, con un demonio ¿porque?

Los pasos solitarios de aquel joven se escuchaban en el piso de la casa vacía, solo eso y la nieve en las ventanas.

Navidad ¿a quien le importa? - un rayo de una varita salio disparado el rubio de finos rasgos, hermoso ojos y cuerpo atlético, alto y esbelto esperaba a que la señal llegara. La señal de ataque, estaban en medio de una guerra, navidad o no.

El rayo tiro un viejo libro de historias, historias que se sabía todas, una a una de memoria, de sus mas tiernos años de infancia y hacia años que no leía.

Seria destino o casualidad pero el libro cayo abierto en una página singular.

El rubio leyó con gran atención. Ignorando un segundo la situación.

Víspera de Navidad

Autor: Clement Clarke Moore

Víspera de Navidad

Era la víspera de Navidad, y todo en la casa era paz. No se oía ni un ruidito, ni siquiera chillar a un ratón. Junto al fuego pendían los calcetines vacíos, seguros que pronto vendría Santa Claus. Sobre la cama, acurrucaditos y bien abrigados, los niños dormían, mientras dulces y bombones danzaban alegres entre

sus sueños. Mamá con pañoleta, yo con gorro de dormir, iniciábamos apenas, un largo sueño invernal. De pronto en el prado surgió un alboroto, salté de la cama y fui a ver qué pasó. Volé como un rayo hasta la ventana, jalé la cortina y tiré del postigo. Blanca y suave era la nieve y dulce el brillo de la luna, parecía mediodía en nuestra tranquila villa. Cuando para mi asombro vi. pasar a lo lejos, ocho pequeños renos y un diminuto trineo. Conducía un viejecito, vivaracho y veloz, y supe en seguida que debía ser Santa Claus. Más rápido que las águilas, sus corceles volaban, y él silbaba y gritaba a sus renos llamándolos: ¡Vamos Destello y Relámpago! ¡Adelante Gambito, Danzarín y Cupido! ¡Jala duro Cometa! ¡Lleguen lejos Estrella y Lucero! ¡A la cima del techo! ¡A la cima del muro! ¡De prisa, de prisa, que los niños me esperan!

Cual hojas secas de un árbol, remontaban al cielo al hallar a su paso alguna barrera. Volaron así hasta posarse en la casa, Santa Claus, los renos y el trineo con juguetes. En un parpadear, sobre el techo escuché los pequeños cascos de los renos patear, y al voltear la cabeza, entre cenizas y troncos, por la chimenea cayó Santa Claus. Abrigado con pieles, de la cabeza los pies, Santa Claus se encontraba todo sucio de hollín. Cual ropavejero, con un saco a la espalda, descargó su equipaje y se puso a jugar. ¡Cómo brillaban sus ojos! ¡Cómo sus labios sonreían! ¡Se veía tan gracioso! ¡Su nariz parecía una cereza, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y su barba, tan blanca, recordaba la nieve!

Su cara era amplia, y cuando reía, temblaba su panza redonda, como un gran tazón de jalea. Al verlo jugando, gordinflón y rollizo, como un duende gracioso, me reí sin querer. Santa Claus guiñó un ojo y sacudió la cabeza, de tal forma que supe que no había qué temer. No habló ni una palabra y volvió a su trabajo, llenó bien los calcetines, inclinó la cabeza, arrugó la nariz, y después, de un brinco salió por la chimenea. Saltó a su trineo y silbó a sus corceles, que arrancaron volando, cual hojas de un árbol que el viendo arrastró. A lo lejos pude escuchar que exclamaba: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS

Fin.

Que estupideces leía de niño, de eso no cabe ninguna equivocación, pensó y de la chimenea una cabeza flotante apareció

Señor, señor se a retrasado el plan, por algunas 6 horas al menos no habrá señal

Draco furioso, con su cabeza asintió y habiéndose largado la cabeza del mortifago , se sentó en el sillón de muy mal grado.

Draco suspiro, que horrible misión interrumpiendo las fiestas, por su oscuro señor, pensar que en esos momentos, clandestinos encuentros, por de mas pacíficos y llenos de amor. Podría concertar con cierto enemigo, le gustase. o no.

Dracko se recargo en el sillón y sus ojos cerro, al poco tiempo dormir creyó, fue cuando de pronto en el silencio de la casa, un fuerte ruido se escucho.

¿Acaso es que el enemigo a su territorio llego? No seria todo su imaginación.

Draco camino por su casa, hoy vacía, sin emoción, cuando en otras navidades la suya era una fiesta sin comparación.

Las risas se escucharon claras como el agua en un eco arrollador. ¿Era acaso un sueño, acaso enloqueció?

Allí en la sala que estaba al bajar las escaleras pudo ver una visión del pasado y cual retrato de su corazón, los momentos de navidades perfectas de todas la mejor.

Un árbol de navidad grande, alto y frondoso. Decoraciones mil con estrellas de colores sin fin. En el árbol, en las guirnaldas colgadas, en los ojos de sus padres.

Esto era una maldita alucinación, una maldita alucinación –Draco pensó, pero hechizado por ese hermoso recuerdo a mirar no se resistió.

Una avaricia sin fin en los ojos de un chiquillo rubio que él fuese, al ver bajo el árbol mil regalos y presentes. Un padre galante que bailaba con su madre y una alegría que todo lo inundo.

Si yo pudiera tener una navidad perfecta de nuevo- pensó Draco ¿que pediría? Supongo que volver a los días en que mi padre no era un prófugo, en que mi madre no tenia que permanecer en un lejano lugar, en Francia, para mantenerse a salvo de todo junto con Lucius, y sin duda pediría que esta estupida guerra no existirá así podría estar con el chico que a mi me gusta. Un chico de cabellos negro y carita redonda y tierna que le encantaba molestar. Un chico con el que había iniciado ya hace tiempo un romance y con el que había llegado aun acuerdo. Ninguno daría infamación al otro de su bando y cada que se encontraran seria para hacer una tregua y amarse de forma salvaje.

JAJAJAJA S i Voldemor o los demás Mortifagos se enterasen seguro les iría la vida en ello a ambos, aunque seguro que Harry tampoco perdonaría a Longbotom por estos encuentro furtivos. Si básicamente se buscaban y se concentraban en una sola cosa….. sexo, el mejor de los mejores, considerando el sazón extra que le incluía el peligro.

Pero por sentimental que suene en estos momentos Draco que contemplaba aquel eco de su pasado deseaba tener una navidad feliz , tranquila con un regalo que la pena valiera.

El niño rubio del recuerdo, grito a su padre con emoción y el vals con su madre Narcisa, le interrumpió.

Papá, mira me han traído un libro de cuantos navideños léeme uno por favor.

Con excepcional buen humor, Lucius a leer para consentir a su único hijo accedió.

Era navidad. Se sentó en el sofá y leyó con voz elegante, varonil y elocuente.

Narcisa fría y déspota usualmente, tenia una expresión de ensueño al contemplar a su esposo leerle a su hijo , mientras Draco miraba a su padre con encanto y admiración .

Draco, Suspiro era un lindo recuerdo, cerro los ojos y los abrió de nuevo la visión se había ido estaba despierto de pronto y se sintió extraño de haber tenido tal sueño hermoso como hacia mucho que no tenia. Salio de su cuarto y miro desde el pasamanos del segundo piso la gran sala de estar hoy vacía, bajo al sofá y se sentó en el. Era mucho mas cómodo que el sillón del su cuarto de todos modos. Además seguro todo era un hermoso sueño y nada más.

De pronto sentado en el sofá, se le ocurrió algo divertido, la navidad no estaba arruinada del todo ¿o si?, aun podía hacer algo al respecto

Con su varita hizo aparecer un árbol de navidad, lo decoro con burbujas mágicas irrompibles y lo hizo destellar con su varita. De pronto recordó la tradición familiar.

Paf!!!!!!! Hizo aparecer una taza de chocolate caliente y unas galletitas. –JAJAJA Si los demás mortifagos lo vieran ahora seria una burla pero… estaba solo, solo en la fecha más importante del año. Y ya que la misión del señor oscuro había interrumpido las fiestas. Bien podía al menos disfrutar un poco de Navidad ahora que se había suspendido la misión. Solo dios sabe por cuantas horas ¿no?

Ahora veamos ¿que falta?

A si la carta jajaja – usualmente cada Malfoy escribía una carta para Santa Claus y luego, el elfo domestico acompañaba a los miembros de la familia a usar dicha carta como lista de compras.

Eso no pasaría ahora, nadie saldría a comprar los regalos. Ya se había pasado el tiempo de compras, mañana en la mañana no habría un solo regalo bajo ese improvisado árbol, su padre no se comería las galletas a escondidas. Y el señor tenebroso probablemente reanudaría en pleno día 25 de diciembre, su maldito plan de ataque.

Draco suspiro, en fin nada se pierde con tener un poco de espíritu navideño ¿o si? .Además estoy solo no hay nadie que me critique, ni ante quién hacer ridículos.

Draco tomo una pluma larga y fina y un pergamino y escribió con letra elegante y caligrafía perfecta

Querido Santa Claus :

Este año me he portado como un muy buen (Draco lo pensó un min. , se río y siguió escribiendo ya quemaría la dichosa carta por la mañana antes de que nadie la viera) mortifago (jajaja ) y además he puesto mi pino y te e dejado galletas solo quiero dos cosas para esta navidad un poco de paz para el día de mañana y Nevill maniatado y envuelto para regalo.

Cariñosamente Drako Malfoy

JAJAJAJAJA- se río el mismo al releer la nota, antes de dejarla en una ramita del árbol. Se acostó en su cuarto y se quedo totalmente dormido. De pronto un ruido sordo lo despertó venia de la chimenea, Draco se despertó y se puso alerta seguro algún compañero mortifago tenia ya nuevas órdenes que trasmitirle.

Pero… nada…….. Draco escucho con atención: y todo en la casa era paz. No se oía ni un ruidito, ni siquiera chillar a un ratón.

De pronto Draco se asomo por el barandal del pasamano y observo medio escondido y vio algo que le dio entender que estaba alucinando. Tenia que estar alucinando, alguien se había colado por la chimenea pero…………. la descripción encajaba tan bien que no se atrevió a moverse de donde estaba y recordó aquel cuanto que escuchase de niño.

Abrigado con pieles, de la cabeza los pies, Santa Claus se encontraba todo sucio de hollín. Cual ropavejero, con un saco a la espalda, descargó su equipaje y se puso a jugar. ¡Cómo brillaban sus ojos! ¡Cómo sus labios sonreían! ¡Se veía tan gracioso! ¡Su nariz parecía una cereza, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y su barba, tan blanca, recordaba la nieve!

Era Santa Claus en la sala, naaaaaaaaa alguien le estaba jugando una mala pasada algún maldito mortifago estaba espiando y ahora se burlaba no le daría importancia, no bajaría a hacer el ridículo.

Cuando al fin se fue Draco bajo y miro un regalo tamaño gigante bajo el árbol con una nota que decía:

Draco Malfoy no has sido una buena persona pero algún merito tiene que pienses en mi y que la navidad aun tenga en ti un lugar, por eso te traje esto que por casualidad, tu regalo me a pedido con tigo estar.

Cariños Santa

PD: A ver si te compones y te enmiendas que en el fondo no eres tan malo

De la caja del regalo sendos ruidos comenzaron a salir, Draco abrió la caja y el estaba allí, atado Nevill Longbotom sin mas que pera cubrirle un listón estaba, maniatado . Draco estas loco como se te ocurre secuéstrame.

Yo no hice nada – dijo sentándose en el borde de la caja.-Te trajo al pie de mi árbol el mismísimo Santa Claus .

No es cierto.-le dijo Nevill , a un Dracco cuyos ojos brillaban llenos de alegría cono zafiros -¿de veras pediste estar junto a mi? -Le dijo el rubio- este yo, si claro la verdad hay una estupida tradición en casa hacerla de escribirle a Santa , ya ves que la magia de la navidad es muy común y claro siendo uno mago , a diferencia de esos muggles que dejan de creer a los 8 años, a nosotros como buenos magos se nos enseña a no perder la fe en la magia escribirle a santa es una forma de demostrar que aun crees en milagros y que la navidad te importa.

Si en mi casa también -dijo Draco, Nevill se había sentado en su caja de regalo y estaba muy feliz de estar junto a su amante, quien le enseño la nota que Santa Claus le había dejado.

Baya pues si me desatas y me quitas estos listones que me tiene maniatado con gusto te reformo…-Dijo el moreno con ojos picaros y voz maliciosa.

Draco sonrió con malicia evaluando las posibilidades fue cuando un ruido en su cuarto lo hizo volver a la realidad Nevill vuelve a la caja y no hagas ningún ruido no deben descubrirte- Draco puso la tapa de la caja y subió a su habitación corriendo, allí en la chimenea prendida una cabeza de un mortifago conocido esperaba impaciente.

Señor, señor, -dijo la cabeza en medio de las llamas verdes

¿Es hora?- dijo con desanimo Draco

-No señor la misión se cancela hasta nuevo aviso la tormenta de nieve que han anunciado arruinaría nuestro plan señor. Hasta nuevo aviso la misión esta cancelada, se le pide que permanezca en calma y aparente como siempre ser un ciudadano modelo

.- Eso no tienes que decírmelo y….¿De que tormenta hablas?

-La que las autoridades han anunciado, señor ¿No ha escuchado la radio mágica? Dicen que puede durar incluso dos semanas la peor de la historia.

¿En serio? no me había enterado, bien seguiré las instrucciones.

Lo veré aproximadamente en una semana señor- dijo la cabeza del mortifago y desapareció.

Draco sonrió la segunda parte de su deseo cumplido esto era un milagro, ahora el y Nevill pasarían navidad juntos y tendrían una semana juntos y…… ¡¡¡Nevill!!!- el chico de 19 años corrió hasta el árbol de navidad quito la tapa a la caja, sonreía.

Nevill hay una feroz tormenta de nieve y todas las posibles misiones han sido canceladas . Al menos de parte de los mortifagos.

Bien entonces nosotros estaremos en paz, pues no hacemos más que defendernos

¿¿¿No entiendes???Tenemos una semana para nosotros y navidad y…(Drako desvió la mirada al desnudo cuerpo de Nevill) mmmmmmmmmm… tengo ideas pecaminosas ¿sabes?

Bien entonces desátame y las pondremos en práctica – dijo Nevill

Imposible -dijo Draco con infinita malicia en su voz-¿acaso quieres que te quite los listones?

De que hablas, ¡claro que quiero que me desates!

Absurdo. Movilis corpus –grito y Nevill voló al sofá , desnudo atado de manso por los listones- la tradición dice que no puedo desenvolver los regalos navideños hasta la mañana del 25 de diciembre-dijo Draco sentándose junto al chico moreno , que hacia mucho tiempo había cambiado esa figura llenita de su primeros años de colegio por la de un cuerpo , muy bien formado .

El rubio empezó a besarlo y hacerle caricias que calentaban demasiado a su amante.

Draco cuando la mañana llegue, llegara mi turno. Y creme que me las voy a cobrar.

Bueno hasta entonces no puedo dejar que mi… regalo se aburra ¿o si?..-Nevill cayo blanco de los requerimientos amorosos de aquel rubio, en un erótico juego de pasiones.

La mañana los descubrió desnudos a ambos Nevill aun atado con listones en el sofá, Draco abrazado a su espalda tapados un su suntuosa y elegante capa, no había ningún otro regalo en el pino de navidad aunque eso no les importo realmente.

¿Draco , ahora que amaneció, me puedes desatar?- el rubio levantó una ceja, tiro del listón y Nevil se giro enseguida y atrapo a Draco entre sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente giro , de pronto y el chico con la piel cual nieve quedo bajo de el .

¡Feliz navidad Draco!-dijo Nevill con maliciosa sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a hacerle el amor a su compañero.

La mejor de todas amor , la mejor


End file.
